After the battle
by coolisawesome
Summary: Tigress is acting very weird and we don't know why.
1. Chapter 1

**After the battle**

**Sorry for coping **_**Kungfupandafanatic's the choice**_**. I will try harder not to copy any ones story. I will try to make my own stories instead of copying other stories. I'll try to make this story with little Spelling Errors and make this story longer. Let's get on with the story. I hope you like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda **

It's been three hours since Po defeated Lord Shen. We were surprised to see Tigress hugging Po earlier this evening. We will be heading back to the Valley of Peace tomorrow. You all will get the week off from training, because you all beat Lord Shen said Master Shifu. Well let's get packed and rest said everybody except Po and Tigress who were very Tired.

_**Leaving day**_

It's finally time to go home said everybody. Are you all ready for the road said Master Shifu? Yep we are ready to go home said Master Viper. Very well let's head out now said Master Shifu.

It's been an hour already said Po. It won't be much longer Po said Master Shifu. It will be there in Five hours. In the meantime just keep walking Po said Tigress in a soft voice.

_**Five hours later **_

We finally made it to the valley of peace said Po. Let's go to the jade palace and get unpacked Said Master Shifu.

All right let's do it said Po. Listen to me stairs, you will be mastered said Po. I finally made it up all those stairs.

Alright everyone we made it the Jade Palace said Master Shifu. It looks like I got to get dinner ready said Po.

H-Hey Po said Tigress who was blushing deep scarlet red and she was smiling.

What said Po who was confused to see Tigress blushing?

Well you see I got a secret crush on someone special I love said Tigress who was still blushing.

Who is it said Po?

Well you will find out soon enough said Tigress. Well that's a relief for a minute there I was confused said Po. Good night Po said Tigress. Good night to you too said Po?

**The next day **

Good morning Po said Tigress who was blushing again.

Hey Tigress can I talk to you outside said Master Viper?

Yeah what do you want Said Tigress?

Well you see I see you smiling and wanting to get close to Po said Master Viper.

I don't know what you're talking about Viper said Tigress.

Don't play me Tigress, I know what you're thinking about, don't lie to me said Master Viper. Well I dare you to date and be with him all day today said Master Viper. Ok said Tigress.


	2. Chapter 2

**After the Battle Part 2**

**Here's the second part and I hope you like this story. **

Hey Po can I talk to you said Tigress.

Yeah what is it said Po?

Can you go on a date with me Po said Tigress who was blushing Scarlet red.

This is not like you Tigress said Po.

Well can I change my personality said Tigress. Ok I'll go on a date with you said Po.

Where do you want to go Tigress said Po?

Can we go to the Scared Peaches tree Po said Tigress. Ok let's go Said Po.

Hey want to hear something funny from when I was a kid said Po.

Let's hear it said Tigress.

Ok let's begin Said Po.

**Flashback**

**When I was five years old i went to my dad and I made a soda bomb prank. It made a huge bang and it exploded when my dad opened the bottle. I was laughing very hard when it did it.**

**End of Flashback**

You really did that to your father said Tigress.

Yeah I did that prank because it was national pranking day for me and my father said Po.

Hey Po can I tell you something very important said Tigress.

Yeah what said Po?

It's just that I love you Po said Tigress who yelled it out.

You what said Po?

I love you Po.

I don't believe you said Po.

I got something that will change your mind said Tigress.

Po felt lips on his own and it was Tigress's lips connecting to his.

Did that change your mind said Tigress.

Yes it did Tigress said Po.

I love you too said Po.

The two kissed and looking into each other's eyes. Master Shifu saw what they did and he caught them. He was very happy that his daughter found love. Well it looks like the Dragon warrior has a Girlfriend said Master Viper.

Yeah he does have a girlfriend now said Master Monkey.

**I hoped you enjoyed this story**


End file.
